Mana War
by S.Ikari
Summary: Eva Unit 7 Arrives in the middle of a battle, An old friend returns, Asuka is not happy as usual and chaos ensues


**

Mana War Chapter 1

**

**

New Beginnings

**

* * *

Tokyo 3, 3rd September 2023

In a small church just outside of Tokyo 3, a very nervous groom waits for his bride to be, it's been a rough journey for them to reach this day, but it's been worth it. The angle wars and the battles that followed, lost friends, lost innocence and the pain of living through those times have taken their toll on the couple.

"What's taking her so long, were already fifteen minutes late and that music playing over and over again isn't helping calm my nerves." The groom said in a worried voice. If he didn't have to be standing in place he would be pacing up the isle and making frantic calls to find out where his bride is

"Relax man, she's the most determined woman I know, she'll be here, god knows it's taken you two long enough to get hitched." says the best man and promptly hands the groom a small metal flask. "Here get some of this into ya, it'll help calm you down."

"Where the hell is she?"

After a quick swig, the brides' maid pops her head through the door and gives the thumbs up to the minister. As the organ starts to play the bridal march, the doors open at the rear of the room where the congregation all look to see the most stunning figure of a bride start to walk down the isle

As the bride passes the last pew a small whisper is heard to her left "It's about time." Which results in a broad smile appearing on he face

As She approaches the alter she takes a last look at her brides' maids and then to her soon to be husband thinking "Well this is it."

After about another fifteen minutes of the usual ceremony the priest looks out to the crowd and asks "If there is anyone here that knows of some reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A moment of dead silence followed as the bride and groom looked out at their friends and family with a look that said 'If anyone dares speak up, an Eva's going to use you as a chew toy!'

"Since there are no objections" the priest announced, "Do you ……"

* * *

Eight years earlier (2015)

"Come on guys, I wanta get there to check out my new baby."

"Slow down Kensuke, the test aren't for another hour, it's not as though your Eva is going anywhere." Toji said in a smug tone of voice. "Besides you have to wait for us, Misato wants all the other Eva's on standby in case they go nuts or something."

"Pilot Suzuhara is correct, there is no reason to report in for at least another thirty minutes and being in an excited state will only interfere with your piloting Kensuke." Rei said in her usual Mr. Spock monotone voice

"Yea I spose, at least I know what it looks like already thanks to Misato's 'PERSUASION' on the colour scheme." Said Kensuke

"Only Curley would insist on camo for his Eva, it's not as though there is an abundance of greenery around here to hide a 20 story robot in anyway." Said Asuka, as she walked along behind everyone. "Pssst Hikari come here."

"What is it Asuka."

"I need you to make sure the other two stooges are occupied on the weekend."

With a wide smile on her face, Hikari answered "well I know Rei is going to be helping Kensuke out with his Eva", Hikari lets out a small chuckle, "and I think I can manage to keep Toji thoroughly occupied ALL weekend."

"Mient god, perversion is contagious." Asuka yells at the top of her voice, attracting the attention of the others. They all look at Hikari, who by now is as red as a beat and then back to Toji

"What???" Toji replies in his defence

After about a minute of gorking, the group moves on towards NERV

"Hay Asuka, why the sudden urge to spend the first weekend of the holidays with Shinji anyway?" Hikari asked

"Well it's kind of got to do with the lift accident, I kind of told Shinji that I umm…. well afterwards I just shrugged it off and said that is was one of those things that people say in the heat of the moment before they are about to plunge to a bloody death."

"I take it he didn't take it all that well?"

"Not really, but the worst part of it was that in that lift we opened up to each other, and for the first time I saw the real Shinji, not the spineless wimp that I chose to see, but the real Shinji"

"So that explains why you've lightened up on all the 'I'm going to pound you into the ground for no particular reason' fights you seem to always be starting. "So what else happened?"

"We where about to die for all we knew, so I turned to him, looked him square in the eyes and told him that I loved him." "Then the lift shifted so I lent into him and we kissed, not a small peck on the cheek, it was more like a sole wrenching kiss before I died type of kiss, then the lift fell and you know the rest."

"Asuka, it's my duty to keep all parties involved away from you two for the entire weekend, even if I have to tie them to the bed naked and cover them with chocolate fudge, whipped cream and multi flavoured sprinkles." Hikari said with a wicked grin on her face

"And I thought the Stooges where perverted."

"If things go right with you and Shinji, you'll probably be this perverted in a few weeks."

"HIKARI!!!"

Just as Asuka was about to add to the comments all six mobiles rang and all six people simply looked at their phones, looked at each other, and then ran at full speed towards the nearest entrance

* * *

Eva Cage, NERV Headquarters

On their way up in the cage lift, Major Katsuragi was hurriedly giving them deployment orders for the mission

"OK Unit's 0, 1 and 2 will launch immediately and follow a standard observation dispersal." "Unit's 5 and 6 will have their activation tests together and if there is no problems, will be armed and sent with unit 4 as backup."

"What are the known capabilities of this angle Major?" asked Rei

"All that we know is that it wasn't detected until it was right on top of us and we are still having difficulty tracking it with our sensors." "The only way that we know for sure that it's out there is that we can see it."

As this is going on Kensuke take Rei in his arms and places a small kiss on her cheek. "Be safe out their Rei, I'll be out with you soon."

Much too every ones surprise Rei smiled and proceeded to give Kensuke a long passionate kiss that lasted the rest of the trip to the plug level

--------------------

As Rei was waiting for the other Eva's to be readied, a small com box opened revealing a private line to Asukas' Unit 02

"Where did you learn that from Rei?"

"Major Katsuragi told me that a kiss before a battle is good luck."

"I don't think she meant shoving your tongue down his throat was what she meant Rei."

"Oh, I see."

"How about you talk to Hikari next time instead of 'Misato the greatest lover in the world that I have men falling at my feet'" "NOT"

"I will do that Soy... Asuka."

"That's better."

"Perhaps I will ask pilot Horaki about Sex tonight."

Just as Asuka was about let Rei have both barrels, she noticed a broad smile on her face and her left eye wink before the com channel was shut off

--------------------

As Asuka lent back in her chair she expelled the last of her air with the comment "She's got a boyfriend, better dress sense and now a sense of humour, WHAT NEXT, cooking lessons from Misato!!!"

_'Ok all we have to do is finish of this angel and I can spend the entire weekend alone with Shinji'_

As a smile spread across her face, she looked over at Unit 01 "Just you and me third child, just the two of us together finally."

* * *

Surface, Tokyo 3

(A.N. Sorry for the change in format for the battle, but is a hell of a lot easier to do it like this as there is a lot of action an speaking going on during the battle)

Three Eva's emerge from their respective lifts and begin moving towards the giant hovering black mass that hung over Tokyo-3, just the way bricks don't (sorry, had to do that one just once).

Shinji: "It look like a pancake."

Asuka: "So some of Misato's cooking has come back for some vengeance."

Rei: "I do not see how the major could have created this angel from her cooking."

Asuka: " You've never tried her cooking, have you Rei?"

Rei: "I have not."

Shinji: "Lucky"

Misato: "Stop the chattering and proceed to you assigned positions."

Pilots: "Yes mam."

On the operations bridge, you can hear a number of the techs chattering about the famous cooking exploits of a certain NERV major

Tech 1: "Is her cooking really that bad?"

Tech 2: "I heard that she is up on animal cruelty charges after feeding he penguin some of her famous 'Soup'."

Tech 1: "I pity those kids, not only do they have to pilot those monsters, but they have to go home to the majors cooking."

Back on the streets of Tokyo-3, three giant robots try to mauver their lumbering beasts towards their designated target, while trying to keep out of site of the enemy, which to say is a feet in its self to hide a twenty story robot from a floating pancake

Ten Minutes pass and Asuka is annoyingly BOARD

Asuka: "So what now oh great leader."

Misato: "We sit and wait for it to do something."

Asuka: "The best defence is a good affence, so lets pumble the dam thing while we can."

After a short pause, Misato comes back to deliver some new orders

Misato: "OK, advance on the target until you are in attack range and let it have it."

Pilots: "Roger."

Fifty meters west of the angel, Asuka slams straight into the angels AT Field and is thrown back a block by the sheer strength of the barrier

Asuka: "What the hell was that?"

But before she could stop and analyse all the data, a bright speck on the black underbelly of the enemy begins to expand and grow brighter

Asuka: "Shiest !!"

With barley enough time to retreat behind a nearby armourment building for protection, Asuka hurled Unit-02 into a narrow ally, taking half the adjoining building with her in the process. On the other side of town, Shinji and Rei where on the defensive dodging energy beams, spikes and anything else the Angel was throwing at them

Misato: "Every one pull back and await backup."

Asuka: "Like hell I am."

Misato: "PULL BACK, THAT'S AN ORDER."

Masato: "Where prepping the three remaining units for launch, so pull back and we'll regroup and attack in waves."

Asuka carefully extracts Unit-02 from what remains of the buildings and retreats to the safety of the outskirts of town. 

Misato: "Plan B kids, three units attack while the other three reload and head in when the others units are about to run out of ammo."

Toji: "In other words, Tag Team."

Misato: "In a nut shell, yes." "Take turns and don't get shot at."

Pilots: "Roger."

After ten minutes the battle is going nowhere fast as the Angel held its ground with absolutely nothing getting through its AT Field

Misato: "Next round I want all six of you to attack at once while we give it a barrage from our end."

All six Eva's let fly with everything they had, and the some, while missiles from nearby armament buildings impacted the top for the enemy. The end result was six Eva's on their buts, 180 spent missiles and a large debris cloud hanging over downtown Tokyo-3

Meanwhile, back on the command bridge, a very worried Major considers her next move

Misato: "Dam that things tough, did we get anything through?"

Maya: "We did manage to get eight missiles through in the initial overhead barrage but the Angel must have adjusted its AT Field to compensate."

Misato: "A lot of good a few missiles will do." "Any ideas?"

Aoba: "Major, Tokyo 3 Airport is asking for instructions as to where to divert American Heavy Lift 1"

Hyuga: "Heavy Lift 1 is carrying Unit 07 and the seventh child from America, it appears that they where early due to a good weather."

Major Katsuragi just stands there deep in thought, compiling all available information, when suddenly she startles every one with a loud "Yeaaa", after a short dramatic pause she starts to bark orders a the waiting techs

Misato: "Ok Aoba, I want HL1 to load the pilot in the Eva and divert to a holding pattern at and altitude of 10,000 meters off the coast to await further orders."

Misato: "Mikoto, I want every heavy Eva weapon we have to the surface and a targeting solution on the angel so that the missiles impact between the Eva's."

Misato: "Maya, I want you to calculate when Unit-07 needs to activate factoring in time take to activate, retrieve the progressive knife and ready itself to impact the angel with only about 60 seconds of power available to do all these tasks."

Misato then reagins her composure and opens a channel to the pilots

Misato: "OK, new plan, I want all units to fall back and retrieve new weapons and when I tell you, I want all units to attack the angel with everything you've got."

A slightly annoyed Asuka answers "Haven't we been doing that for the past twenty minutes Misato."

Maya: "Calculations complete major."

Aoba: "Heavy Lift 1 reports ready."

Hyuga: "All units have retrieved new weapons and are in position awaiting orders."

Misato: "Ground units, you are to open fire at T-5 seconds, No later, got that."

Pilots: "Yes mam."

Misato: "Heavy Lift 1 begin you attack run."

Maya: "Unit-07 will drop in T-30."

Hyuga: "Weapon buildings 1-40 are armed and ready."

Maya: "T-20."

Maya: "T-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5."

At that all the ground units open fire bombarding it with positron rifles, rockets, high yield rockets, and pallet rifles, all of which did nothing against the angels AT Field

Maya "2, 1, Unit -07 is away, activation in 3, 2 ,1."

Travelling faster than the speed of sound, a white giant suddenly awakens, quickly retrieving its progressive knife from its shoulder and readying itself for the impending impact

Maya: "Impact in 2, 1."

Unit-07 quickly neutralised what remains of the angels AT Field and plunged towards the core, piercing it in a rain of sparks, when finally the angel exploded in a pillar of fire directed skyward, throwing the ground units back several blocks and sent unit-07 into a nearby hill

Hyuga: "Angel has been destroyed."

Misato: "Eva status."

Hyuga: "All ground units returning to retrieval points."

Aoba: "Unit-07 has encured some damage to the armour plating and I currently inactive due to no external power."

Misato: "Send recovery teams and a power coupling to Unit-07."

* * *

Briefing Room 3, NERV Headquarters

"Great job out there today kids, as for other business" Misato was cut off by Shinji's raised hand

"Yes Shinji" Grumbled Misato

"What happened to the pilot of the new Eva?"

"The armour plating that covers Unit-07's entry plug was damaged and has to be cut away before the plug can be ejected." "Anything else?"

With no one else showing any interest in the conversation Misato continues on with her briefing

"All pilots are to report here for new training tomorrow morning at 08:30 and continue well into the night."

At this there was an audible grumble in the audience. No one like the idea of starting their weekend off with a full day worth of training and tests.

"Dismissed."

All six pilots dragged themselves out of their seats and headed towards the door and impending freedom, when a lone figure bounded out of the shadows and attached itself to Shinji's back

"Ohiyo Shinji-kun" cooed the mass now attached to Shinji's back

As the rest of the group turned to face Shinji and the mass of brown hair attached to his back, a now very angry and soon to be violent Asuka proceeded to remove said mass form the back of her fellow pilot. As the rest watched on in awe the identity of the mass was evident

"Misato, call security, we have a spy in the briefing room." yelled a now fuming Asuka

Misato and two security guards raced back into the briefing room to deal with the situation, found Asuka standing over a girl about her age with brown hair and wearing a white sundress laying on the floor trying to defend herself from the inevitable wrath of the German Devil

"Oh, I see you've met the seventh then."

"She's WHAT!!!" announced Asuka pulled back in shock from the announcement

With a grin on her face a mile long, Misato helps up the seventh child and introduces her to the rest of the pilots

"Most of you have probable met her about 8 months ago, but if you don't remember, this is Mana Kirishima, Designated Pilot of Evangelion Unit-07"

* * *

Part 2 "Moving In"

Authors Notes :-

Sorry for the change in styles in the middle, but I just couldn't get my head around the battle scene. If you don't know, Mana is from the Eva Game Girlfriends Of Steel, (and personally one of my favourite characters ;-) )

So tell me what you think of my first Fanfic and see how I go on the next one

BTW My site is www.evaunit1.com where you can find a giant gallery of GFOS and a soon to be flash version of this story in living colour


End file.
